Never Forget
by Shiro Senshi Vampiric Ferret
Summary: Jecla must escape the Labyrinth, or die trying. A Death Gate Cycle themed book.


Never Forget

They hovered at the edge, not out of a need to stay hidden – the forests of the Labyrinth were as dangerous as any part – but out of fear of loss. This, at least, was their current need. The two figures; one old, with balding hair, in a horseshoe shape, coloured brown, receding to white at the tips. His body, though old, was not in the least bit stooped or degenerate with age, but still tall and proud, with well-defined muscles. His skin was a little saggy and wrinkled, and his runes a little faded, but he still bore himself proudly, strongly.

The girl wore her hair long, past her shoulders, in a grand cascade of brown, also white at the tips. She, also, bore blue runes upon her body. Formed around her neck, and down her shoulders and arms, the back of her hands, down her back. They continued down her chest, over, you would suppose, her well-formed breasts and stomach, and right down her legs. She, like the old man – who also bore runes in the same places – had no runes on her palms, soles or face, preferring to leave the senses free of magic.

Both of them wore simple garments, designed for rough living: Stout boots and leather trousers, and a leather vest covering only the chest and torso, leaving arms bare. Each of them carried a rune-inscribed spear in their hand, and sported a similarly inscribed dagger in their belts. 

The girl looked at the older man; her face, though almost expressionless, was still shadowed, and fear showed clearly in her eyes. 

"You… do not have to do this, grandfather," she said in a pleading, logical voice, "We can fight, together, and escape as one! We can help each other to freedom!"

"No, child," said the old man softly, pulling her close, as if he knew he would not see her again, "When your mother died… before she died… she made me promise to help you escape… she knew, you see… knew that we were close, that her daughter could escape to freedom… she kn—"

She cut him off with an angry gesture, glaring at him "No, grandfather! Enough of this talk! We will run out together, fight our way to freedom, then live in peace for out li—Don't interrupt!" She cut off his words with a glare and a sharp tongue. "Or we can run back to the village… tell them that we found the Final Gate… all fight together! Please, grandfather, please!"

He smiled fondly at the girl. "There are wolven behind us, girl. No, we must go as I have planned. As your elder, I command it." He crossed his arms and glared at her. The girl just sighed, "So be it, grandfather… I will trust you. Just… please… just promise me that if you have the chance, come with me to freedom."

He chuckled and shook his head "My life for your life, my death for your life," he recited the binding vows, "your death for my life, my death for your death, my dear child… You think I **want** to die in this prison? Fool child! I would fight to escape, but I would see your escape over mine. Come, we should start."

The two started off, exiting the line of relative safety, creeping slowly towards the looming Gate before them. A goodly distance, they would have to be quick, decisive. They both knew the Labyrinth would throw all it had to keep them in, and they had to fight. FIGHT to stay alive and get to freedom… even if they died as soon as they crossed the Gate, they would still have beaten the dread prison that saw their birth, their terror.

As they crept, slowly, silently, towards the Gate, through the tall grass of the plain before them, they heard a rustle behind them. Whirling, three Chaodin arose from the grass behind, screeching a challenge, wielding powerful spears. The two, grandfather and granddaughter knew it would come to this, they just did not know how.

They both took a few steps back, towards the Gate, and crouched in readily defensive positions. One of the Chaodin rushed at the old man, a supposedly frail target, and slashed with its spear. The old man knew how to battle these creatures, and got in close, allowing arm to be cut by the blade. Getting as close as he could, he rammed his own spear into the creature's heart, killing it instantly… for all know that if the creature should live, for even a second; if but a single drop of its blood should touch the ground, a copy of itself would spring up, replacing it… or backing it up.

The girl nodded to herself. One down, one to go. The other two creatures sprang to action, each rushing its own target, ready to impale either man or girl upon its respective spear. Waving her hands, the girl chanted the runes of power, her arms igniting in a burst of blue lightning, carrying onto the spear. Running a few paces back, she calmed her centre of being, took in the target – the Chaodin attacking her grandfather – and threw the spear with all her might, ducking under the claws of the one advancing upon her, drawing her dagger from her belt. 

A crimson drop of the first creature's blood flew through the air, and, within seconds, a copy of the Chaodin appeared. "_Damnit"_ thought the girl, as she backed away from the two advancing Chaodin… and then there were three, following a muttered curse from her grandfather, who had recovered from a knife-throwing stance. Checking to see if the old man was alright, she nodded safely that she was. The man looked towards her, brandishing his spear.

In their flight and constant backing away, a quick turn revealed the Gate's closer presence. As if predicting their thoughts, the Chaodin advanced, quicker, at a run, pursuing their quarry. 

"RUN!" shouted the old man, keeping one of the Chaodin at bay with his spear "I'll keep them away from you! Escape, child! Escape to freedom!" Sharing a brief look, the girl, tears threatening, gazed longingly at her grandfather. 

"Goodbye, grandfather…" she whispered, as she backed away towards the Gate… then, turning, she fled with all her strength, sprinting, as though hidden reserves of power had just been unleashed. A sudden roar erupted behind her, the twilight about her lit up in a sudden eruption of awesome power. Risking a glance, she saw the bright; blinding flare of magic… her grandfather must be consuming all his last strength to hold them back. 

That look, would have been her last. A sudden roar before her, and she whirled around, prepared for battle, though all she had was her magic and her knife. A flare of red erupted around her, turning the light brown grass before her, behind her, to the side, to flame. A dragon, a red dragon no less, landed before her, seeming to grin at her condescendingly.

_So, Patryn… you thought to escape. Escape to freedom, to hope. Hah! _His voice burst painfully through her mind. She fought to remain conscious. _Time to die, Patryn._ The creature lunged towards her with lightning speed, snapping her up in its jaws. Dangling precariously, impaled in its teeth, she screamed, unable to use her magic. Even her dagger was dropped uselessly on the ground.

_I am going to die, here, _she thought, _but a few feet from the Final Gate. _Resigning herself, she screamed her defiance, ready to die, to defy the Labyrinth one more time. The dragon suddenly reared, sending her spiralling to the ground. With a thud, she landed on the earth, excruciating pain erupting through her every bone, every muscle. Gritting her teeth, she looked up and saw the dragon dislodge a spear from its eye… a runed spear. Looking behind her, she saw her grandfather on his knees, chanting runes of a powerful spell. A shared look, and she knew what she must do.

"My death for your life, child! Run!" He shouted. She ran awkwardly, holding her bloodied stomach, tripping on a vine that appeared from nowhere. Grappling for purchase, she felt, rather than saw, a runed dagger pierce the earth by her. Snatching it up, she hacked away the vine, then crawled on hands and knees towards the Final Gate. It opened up for her, and before her she saw a grand, imposing sight: Patryn… free Patryn, her own kind, standing before her. She collapsed on the ground, seeing, her last sight before losing vision, a terrific blast of flame and magic. She heard, her last sound before she lost hearing, the screams of her grandfather.

The imposing figure stood above her, gripping her arm painfully. A bearded face, with scowling eyes glared down at her, as she was shook to consciousness. A rough voice was heard, a commanding voice.

"I say to you as I say to all my freed children: Never Forget" He seemed to snarl this as he shook her again. "Say it! Never. Forget"

She opened her mouth and whispered the words, words she would never forget in her entire life to come. "Never… forget…" Then she blacked out.


End file.
